Megaman Starforce: Hero Of The Waves
by AeolusShadowX
Summary: The fate of the world hangs in the balance, as alliances are formed and bonds are destroyed. A series of events draw out an unlikely hero. Geo/Sonia.
1. Beginnings

**Hey everyone, and welcome to my newest story! This is, of course a GeoxSonia story, but the pairing shall be introduced in later chapters. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Please keep in mind that I have not seen the show, and that this is based on the first Megaman Starforce game, with my own plot twists of course. Please review and submit feedback. Feel free to ask any questions, and I shall answer them in the next chapter. Back to the point, R&R and enjoy.**

Three years.

That's how long it had been.

Three years ago, from this moment, he received the news of his father's disappearance. He somehow was never able to forget the pain of that day. Not all wounds heal over time. But, he hadn't given up hope. No, he would never lose it. His father was alive, out there somewhere.

He sat on the edge of his bed, on the verge of tears.

_Where are you dad? I miss you so much..._

"Geo! Geo!"

The brunette sighed, and wiped off the tears from his eyelids. Rushing downstairs, he heard faint voices. Upon entering the living room he noticed a man conversing with his mother. Geo crept up to the door quietly, hoping to sneak off to his normal routine with no interruptions.

"Where do you think you're going?" his mother scolded. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Come say Hello."

"Fine."

He walked up slowly, approaching the man with a scowl.

"Well, Geo is it? It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Aaron Boreal," he greeted warmly and extended his hand. Geo shook it cautiously.

"Uh, yeah it's nice to meet you," he mumbled.

"You look just like your father Geo." Geo's expression formed into a neutral one. "Oh, by the way, I came here to give you this." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pair of sky blue glasses. He extended it to Geo. "It was your father's. He called it a Visualizer."

Geo smiled slightly, clasping the folds. "Uh, thanks."

Geo turned to his mother. "Well, I'm off to Vista Point. It should be clear out tonight," he stated, leaving the room.

Aaron turned to Hope. "What is this Vista Point?"

"Geo heads there every night. He believes that one day, if he looks hard enough, he might find his dad," Hope sobbed. "It's so hard for him, to move on. It's been hard on us both."

Aaron remained silent, resting a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

!

Geo neared Vista Point as the day faded into night.

_Finally, some time for myself-_

"Wait up!" a voice ordered. He halted his movements, then peered over his shoulder. A blonde haired girl, with two boys on her trail.

_Great, just great._

"Can I help you?" Geo asked irritated.

The blonde girl scowled. "My name is Luna Platz, and these two are Bud Bison, and Zack Temple. We are from Echo Ridge Middle School and-"

"Can you get this over with? I have other things to do you know..."

Bud and Zack jumped, surprised. "Hey! You can't talk to the Prez like that!" Bud Bison, the bigger boy yelled. The shorter one joined in.

"Yeah! He's right! Show some respect!"

"Both of you! Be quiet!" Luna ordered. The two boys were silenced rather quickly. "I've been meaning to ask you why you haven't been showing up at school..."

His scowl curved into a frown. "Maybe I don't feel like it. Besides, I get home schooled."

"Why you..." Luna started. Before anyone could say more, Geo continued in the direction of his original intent.

"W-wait! Where do you think you're going? Darn that Geo. He's got some nerve walking out on me like that. Forget it, I'll convince him tomorrow."

The three left without another word.

!

Arriving at Vista Point had never been more relieving for Geo.

_That was a close one. I have a feeling I haven't seen the last of her..._

He shook his head. He had come here for a reason after all.

"Better start searching."

He placed his hands against the railing, and glanced towards the stars.

"Dad, where are you? Please, if you can hear me..." In a vain attempt, Geo pulled the Visualizer over his eyes.

Nothing.

_Who am I kidding? Dad...where are you? _

A few moments of silence played on. In an instant, a loud beeping noise erupted from his transer.

"What the? Something's getting closer...It's coming this way!"

A blinding object clashed with Geo.

That was when everything went black.

Moments later, he awakened to find a strange floating being with blue armor, and green spikes. He bared a resemblance to a wolf.

"Who are you?" Geo questioned backing away.

"You can see me?" the alien questioned in a low voice. Geo removed the Visualizer, to find nothing, and then placed it on to find the alien once again.

"It's back!" he panicked.

"So you can somehow see me with those glasses on," he decided.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Geo demanded in a shaky voice.

"Long story really. The name's Omega-Xis, but you can just call me "Mega", and I'm from Planet FM. I guess you would call _me _an alien but really _you_ humans are the aliens to us. I guess I must have activated some hidden power in those glasses of yours, so you can see me," Omega-Xis explained.

"Why are you here then Omega-Xis?" The being sighed and shook his head.

"Long story, I'll explain later. Geo Stelar right?"

"H-how do you know my name?" Geo asked. He didn't like where this was going.

"Heard it from a human I met in space," Omega-Xis replied. Geo ran up to him.

"Wait! Was it my dad?"

"I can definitely see a resemblance," he replied studying Geo's face. A loud noise was heard nearby, shaking the ground.

"What was that?" Geo yelled, searching around.

"Dang it!" Omega-Xis yelled furiously. Geo glanced at him. "W-what now?" Geo asked, although he wasn't quite sure he _wanted_ an answer.

"It's them kid! The creeps who are after me from Planet FM!"

"Wait! What do we do!" Geo yelled panicking frantically.

Omega-Xis gritted his fangs. "There's only one thing we can do! We delete whatever is causing this, or else the whole town will be destroyed!"

"Wait a second! Mom's at home!" Geo realized. "But how do we stop it?"

"Like this!" Omega-Xis yelled, merging into Geo's body. "Quick kid, we don't have much time! Repeat after me! EM Wave Change, Geo Stelar On The Air!

Geo hesitated then repeated after him. "EM Wave Change, Geo Stelar On The Air!"

Upon instinct, Geo shielded his eyes from the blinding flash that consumed him.

The light cleared, revealing a blue aura around Geo as he appeared in a new form. He glanced down at his chest, noticing the blue armor he wore, as well as a helmet and a ruby red visor.

"Wha- How?"

Omega-Xis flashed a grin. "We fused to become one being," he explained. Geo sent him a glare.

"What! Change me back now!" he protested. Omega-Xis shook his head.

"No time kid! You have to listen to me if you want to save your town! Now let's head to the source of the disturbance!" Omega-Xis yelled as they rushed off.

The two arrived, to find hordes of viruses attacking buildings and houses. "Time to delete these viruses!" Omega-Xis grinned.

"I-I can't!" Geo protested.

"Yes you can! You're a hero now kid. You have more power than you think!"

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it! Just think of what your dad would say!"

Geo stiffened. He replayed his mind back three years before.

**Flashback**

Kelvin hugged Hope and then turned to Geo. "You take good care of your mom, while I'm gone Geo."

"I'll protect her with my life!" Geo promised. Kelvin smiled and Hope giggled.

"He's definitely your son alright," she remarked.

**End Flashback**

_He's right...I have to do this! For my dad! _"I'll...I'll try!" Omega-Xis grinned and nodded. "Let's bust some viruses!" He turned to Geo. "You have two different attacks, Mega Buster; your main weapon, and Battle Cards."

Geo nodded. "Alright then! Mega Buster!" Omega-Xis charged and shot rapid purple bursts at the incoming Mettaurs. The pack lunged at Geo, who dodged and fired. They were deleted within seconds, vanishing into thin air. He kept his fire until the entire horde was deleted. Geo halted his fire, as smoke poured out the opening of the buster.

"I think that's the last of them." He lightly paced his breath.

The moment vanished within moments.

Omega-Xis growled.

"Geo! I feel a dark presence nearby!" In a matter of seconds a hand grabbed the blue EM Form by the neck, holding him up into the air. "You'll pay for messing with my plans human!" The shadowy figure hissed. Omega-Xis analyzed the figure, a frustrated growl erupted from him.

"Darn it! A Jammer! Listen to me kid! Let me take control!" Omega-Xis ordered. Geo having no choice complied, letting go. Omega-Xis focused the energy into Geo's right arm. "Mega Upper Cut!" Geo's arm forcefully rammed into the Jammer's chest sending him flying back, and Geo flipped over landing gracefully.

The Jammer held a claw at his wound. "I-impossible...d-damn you!"

Geo dashed forward leaving the Jammer with no time to recover. "Long Sword!" he summoned and slashed his foe with a green streak, cutting him in half.

The EM being slowly exploded and deleted, bits of data pouring out. "H-how is this possible?!"

The explosion reached a peak, leaving dust and smoke in its wake. The ashes cleared within moments.

"What was that?" The alien held a serious look, as if thinking hard.

"That, was a human taken over by a virus. Good thing we stopped him."

Geo turned to him, wide eyed. "Wait, a human? What have I done? I just attacked him with full force!"

"Don't worry about it. His injuries weren't life threatening. He'll be fine. Let's pulse out for now."

Geo was still skeptical. "If you say so..." He deactivated the EM Wave Change appearing back in Vista Point.

Geo walked alongside Omega-Xis down the path. "You're not too bad kid!" Omega-Xis complimented with a smirk.

"Yeah? Well, I guess so..." A thought suddenly popped in his head.

"You still have to tell me what you know about my dad," he reminded Omega-Xis.

The alien mentally cursed himself, as if he was ignoring the topic. "Maybe some other time, I want to see what you humans are like!" Omega-Xis grinned. Geo sighed. How he had gotten himself into this mess, he had no idea.

**Well that is all for this chapter readers. I hope you enjoyed reading this and please leave a review. Until next time.**


	2. Rage Of Taurus

**I'm back with the next chapter to this fic! I am so sorry about the REALLY late update. Just a note that the previous chapter has been re-updated, so read that before you read this! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I made it extra long just for you guys. The introduction to the main pairing will be introduced in the next chapter as a heads up. Anyway, enjoy.  
><strong>

"Humans are an interesting bunch don't you think?" Geo sighed and shook his head. Never had he imagined himself prying into the personal space of anyone, but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. Omega-Xis had some leverage on him, if that counted at all...

Omega-Xis yawned. "Well, I think it's been a long day Geo. We should catch some sleep."

The brunette blinked. "Wait, already? But you still have to tell me what you know about my Dad!" Omega-Xis muttered a curse and turned back to Geo.

"I will tell you...when I feel like it..." Omega-Xis grinned earning him a glare from his said partner.

"You're hopeless..." Geo muttered. Omega-Xis chuckled as they continued to walk along the street towards Geo's house.

They reached the front porch, hearing faint footsteps nearby.

"Hey you!"

Geo turned to find none other than Luna, Bud and Zack. Geo frowned. He was definitely not in the mood for this.

She approached him closer. "You didn't come today. Just how long are you planning to skip school?" Luna questioned. He remained silent, with a blank expression on his face.

She stepped back and this time, Bud approached him. "Hey! The least you could do is answer!"

Another moment of silence.

Omega-Xis growled. _What a pain in the butt! I'm gonna teach him a lesson he-_

_You're not going to do anything to him Omega-Xis! _

_You're going to stop me kid?_

_I can't let you show yourself Mega!_

The FM-ian grinned. _Who said I have to show myself?_

Geo suddenly felt his arm move slowly, without his consent. _Omega-Xis! Stop It!_

_I'm taking him out!_

Geo's arm flashed up, right into Bud's chin, sending him flying back. Bud groaned, lifting himself up. "Ughhh, little creep," he moaned.

"Bud!" Luna and Zack yelled, rushing up to his side.

"I-I hit him. I'm so sorry!" Geo apologized, rushing into his house and slammed the door shut.

"What in the world were you thinking!"

Omega-Xis growled. "The twerp ticked me off. Don't tell me he didn't make you mad..."

Geo sighed. "Okay maybe a little, but you went too far!"

"You've gotta protect yourself kid, there isn't anyone else who will. That's what I learned growing up on Planet FM."

"That's enough Mega! I'm going to apologize to him the next time we meet. Aside from that, I think it's time I got some sleep."

Omega-Xis opened his mouth to let out a few words, but changed his mind and stayed silent.

!

At Vista Point, Bud and Zack faced Luna. "Bud! What good are those muscles? That was so sloppy, letting him knock you out in one punch!" Luna yelled.

"I'm so ashamed of myself," Bud mumbled.

"If you didn't have a Brother Band with me, you'd just be another useless person! If you ever disgrace me again, I will cut our Brother Band! Zack, let's leave so he can cool off!" she ordered.

"Yes Madam!" he complied as they walked away leaving Bud behind.

"I can't believe I was beaten by a twerp. I really am worthless. At this rate, I'll be all alone with no friends..."

Out of nowhere, Bud swore he heard a snicker.

"W-who is that?" A floating bull covered in flames appeared. "A g-ghost!" he panicked.

"I am no ghost, I am an FM-ian from Planet FM. Now listen up Bud Bison."

"How do you know my name?" Bud asked.

Taurus grinned. "That is not important right now. I can give you unbelievable amounts of power. If you are able to show the powers to Prez, let's just say you'll never be lonely again."

"How do I show her my power?" Bud asked.

"Don't worry, leave everything to me! Now allow me to enter your heart, and you shall have unbelievable powers!"

After taking a moment to think, Bud obliged, allowing Taurus to merge into his body.

!**  
><strong>

It had been three days since Geo's last encounter with Luna and her lackeys. He stood in front of the giant sized TV as the breaking news concluded. Turning off the TV, Geo turned to Mega in his transer. "A rash of incidents?" Geo wondered. Omega-Xis thought for a moment.

"It could be. Red bicycles, red mailboxes and red warehouses have been destroyed in the last few days..."

"Hey, Mega. You don't think the guys who are after you are behind this?" Geo asked. Omega-Xis shook his head.

"I doubt it. But these events are quite interesting..."

"Whatever, it's none of my business. Let's get going to Vista Point," Geo said grabbing his transer and heading out the door. Taking a few steps, he stopped in his tracks.

"Kid? What's wrong?"

"I...I sense something bad is going to happen," he said with a worried look. Omega-Xis stared at him strangely enough.

"It's just my imagination...right?" Omega-Xis remained silent. Geo shrugged, and continued walking.

!**  
><strong>

Geo stared intently into the starry night sky, gazing at the shining points of light. He sighed to himself. "Mega...please tell me about my dad..."

"Should I?" Omega-Xis mumbled to himself.

"My, my. What do we have here?"

The two turned around to find Luna and Zack walking up to them.

"What's with the face? Don't tell me you're the one causing the trouble around here?" Luna eyed Geo, who in return sighed.

"It's not me.."

What's with the mood? Anyway, I expect you to get home. It's not safe to be outside at this time of the night," she scolded.

"Alright, alright. I'm going," he muttered. With that, Luna and Zack left.

"Let's get going Mega," he whispered, walking down the pathway.

!

Geo passed along the road quietly, keeping his thoughts to himself. A loud honk suddenly interrupted Geo's thoughts. He snapped his head around, noticing a green SUV. Out walked none other than Luna, Zack and...Bud.

"Well, well, we meet again..."

Geo remained silent, but not with his thoughts. _Why do I end up running into these guys so much? Maybe I just have bad luck...Back to the point, this is my chance. I should apologize to Bud. But with that look on his face, this may be harder than I thought..._

"Oh, um...hi," he replied quietly, trying not to make any eye contact. It was harder than he imagined, with the tension in the air.

Luna trailed her hand against the front of the automobile.

"Do you like the truck? I can give you a ride if you want," she offered.

"I'm fine, really," he declined. Her expression changed to a frown. Geo hesitantly turned to Bud.

"I just want to say, I'm really sorry!" he apologized. He spared no more time before running off. The three just stood there watching him disappear around the corner of the street.

Luna sighed. "That guy has some nerve turning down my invitation yet again. Let's go guys," she ordered. Zack nodded, following her into the truck. Bud remained outside, with an almost blank expression on his face. He glanced at Taurus.

"It's time Bud. Release your powers, and you can have your revenge. Show Luna your true powers.."

"M-my powers...Mrghh!" he grunted. A bright light flashed, and as it disappeared, there stood a new more intimidating red bull, with fire flowing out of his arms.

Luna gasped opening her mouth. She screamed. The monster disappeared into the truck, leaving no trace behind.

"I-It's-gone!" Zack panicked, his face shivering. The ignition automatically started and the truck took off on it's own.

!

Geo crossed the street, towards his house, when a loud car honk was heard. He turned quickly to the direction.

"Huh?" The truck was heading right for him, at full speed. He turned on his heels, running as fast as he could.

"W-what the! This is going too far don't you think! All I did was turn down your offer!" he yelled, panting.

"Can y-you hear me! This has nothing do do with the offer! Bud, he turned into a monster, and then the engine just started driving on it's own!"

Zack pushed the glasses back onto his nose, from falling. "It's no use! I can't stop it!" he panicked, slamming his foot on the brakes.

Geo was now panting heavily, losing his pace. "T-turned into a m-monster! No way! Mega?"

"Yeah! It can't be anything else. That kid must have fused with the FM-ian Taurus, and went into the Truck's computer. I want you to get to a safe area and Wave Change!" Omega-Xis ordered.

Geo nodded jumping to the side quickly. He landed with a thud, rolling over. Quickly picking himself up, he held the transer up into the air.

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar! On The Air!"

The familiar bright light consumed Geo, leaving him in his blue armor. It felt more relaxed this time, he guessed this was due to the fact that he had transformed like this before. He was interrupted by Omega-Xis. "Listen to me kid! We need to get into the Truck's navigation system."

"How are we supposed to do that?" he questioned.

Omega-Xis grinned. "Like THIS!" he yelled pulling Geo full speed into the truck. Geo gulped closing his eyes as he blanked out.

!

The light consumed his vision now. The only thing he heard was his shallow panting and the faint sound of Omega-Xis. "Geo! We haven't got all day!"

Moments later, he opened his eyes gazing at his surroundings.

Instead of hitting the solid frame which he thought would happen, Geo appeared to be standing inside, a system of networks. "Where are we Mega?" he asked.

"We, are inside the truck's computer system," he replied matter-of-factly.

Geo widened his eyes. "How-?"

Omega-Xis cut him off, dragging him along the floor. "No time to waste! We have to find Taurus!" he ordered. He rushed off, towards the distance, the source of disturbance.

!

Luna awoke, rubbing her eyes. She snapped her eyes open, breathing slightly. The first thing that appeared was the monster, which Bud transformed into. She shrieked scrambling away.

"Bud! What happened to you! And why did you bring us to a place like this!"

The giant Ox like monster roared. "Mrgh..I'm gonna crush that punk Geo! I'll show him and you who I am! I'll show you both how strong I can be! Mrgh! Now where is he hiding!" he boomed.

"H-hey! Are you even listening to me!" she yelled angrily. A figure appeared blocking her view of the giant Ox. She backed up, terrified.

The figure appeared to be an Ox of some sort, and he was grinning devilishly. "Mrghhh! Don't waste your breath sweetie, right now he's completely under my control!"

Luna let out a gasp. "Who are you! You changed Bud into this-this thing didn't you! Change him back!"

The Ox let out a evil chuckle. "I'm sorry to say, but you are the real cause of this, I only provided his power," he replied.

"Wha-what!" she gasped again, fainting.

"What a-"

A purple streak of light sped toward the Ox, cutting him off. He quickly dodged the attack, avoiding an explosion behind him. The Ox turned to find the blue bomber with his buster at point blank range.

Omega-Xis smirked. "I didn't interrupt you now, did I?"

The Ox retorted a grin. "So, it seems I found you here, what a coincidence. This makes my task much easier to complete. Now hand over the Andromeda Key!"

"I don't think so, Taurus," he challenged.

The Ox grinned.

"I guess I'll just have to take it by force then!" Disappearing, Taurus Flame, took a battle stance.

"Mmrgh! I'll crush you!" The giant flame Ox leapt forward, his giant fist ready to crush the blue bomber. "Ox Tackle!"

"Let's go!" Omega-Xis commanded. Geo nodded, leaping out of the way. Taurus Flame quickly turned around, searching for Geo, who had seemingly disappeared. Out of nowhere, multiple streaks of light flashed down upon the Ox. He grunted, blocking them with his arms. He released his arms, his eyes ablaze.

"Not good, we've only agitated him. Let's try the Battle Cards!" Geo complied.

"Gatling Gun!" he summoned. A round of bullets rapidly fired, smashing into the Ox.

"Strike Edge!" immediately, a long blade of thunder formed on his hand. Taking no time, he dashed forward striking Taurus Fire. The giant Ox was paralyzed, giving an opening for Geo. "Poison Knuckle!" he rammed his giant purple fist with an uppercut into the giant Ox sending him flying back. He landed with a thud, slowly getting up.

"You little!" he grunted. He glowed red, channeling his power.

"Berserk Punch!" he roared. He disappeared from Geo's sight, into thin air.

Omega-Xis growled. "Where did he go?"

The Ox teleported behind Geo, unleashing multiple punches to his chest and abdomen. Geo grunted, only to be smashed with another punch sending him flying back.

Geo hefted himself onto his feet, panting. "We need a change of plan Mega," he said.

Taking a few moments to himself, he turned to Geo.

"I have a plan that might work, just be ready to act when I give you the signal." Geo nodded, jumping into a stance. Taurus Flame marched up to him, towering Geo.

Omega-Xis put on a cocky grin. The Ox took notice of it. "What's so funny!?" he roared.

"So much for being a challenge, who new it would be _this_ easy..."

Taurus Flame was on his breaking point. "Arghhhh! I'll show you who's weak!" he yelled, shaking the ground. He charged full speed towards Geo. At the last second, the blue bomber dodged leaving the Ox's fist smashed into the ground.

"Now's your chance!" Omega-Xis yelled.

"Nightmare Sword!" he summoned, as a dark purple mystical blade appeared on his right arm. With one last leap, he slashed the giant Ox, cutting through him.

Bits of data streamed out of his body, exploding into thousands of bits. "M-Mega! You may have beaten me, but we will...have the Andromeda Key..for sure...!" He roared in pain, disappearing, leaving Bud unconscious among the remains.

Omega-Xis gritted his fangs. "This is only the beginning...from here on out we better be careful," he warned.

_He's right, this is only the beginning of the fight_

Geo's sights were still on Bud. He prepared to pulse out, when he heard Luna's voice.

"W-who are you?" she asked. "I'm uh-" He thought for a moment, glancing at Omega-Xis. "...**Megaman**," he replied quickly pulsing out.

**Sorry if you thought the battle was kinda short, it is usually longer though. I hope you liked the chapter, the next will be the introduction of Sonia. Before I update though, please leave me some reviews. Until next time.**


	3. Encounters

**I'm back! And with a new chapter! This update took how long? 5 months or longer? I finally have had the time to write, and I just got out of a severe case of writer's block. I have for the most part, the plot figured out, and I am going ahead with making changes to the original story. You may even be surprised of the story that lies ahead. Please, leave a review, it really shows the support I am getting, I am putting quite a lot of time into this story, and I encourage you to give me feedback. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

Geo awoke to the sound of his transer's alarm system. He groaned, pushing the covers off himself, and rubbed his eyelids, glancing at the time. 7:11 AM it read.

"It's about time." Geo turned to his transer's monitor screen.

"Hey Mega," he greeted.

"Don't 'Hey Mega' me. I've been waiting here for the past half-hour, let's get going." Geo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, what do you want to do today then?" he asked fiddling with his thumbs. Before Omega-Xis could reply, the door opened, and he hid in the transer.

"Geo, good morning. I have to get to work, so answer the door if anyone knocks."

"Sure thing," he replied absentmindedly. Hope nodded to herself. Just as she was about to exit, she remembered something. She turned around, catching Geo's attention.

"Listen Geo..." she started. Geo gave a questioning look.

"I was thinking...do you think you would like to start school again..?"

"I..need to think about it," he replied.

Hope nodded. "Okay Geo. I have to get going now, I'll be back later."

"Bye mom!" he replied, as she walked out. When the door closed behind her, Omega-Xis came out of hiding, sighing in relief.

"That was a close one. So, do you have any plans for today?"

No answer came.

"Geo?"

"Sorry about that, Mega. I've just been thinking..." The FM-ian nodded.

"...maybe...maybe I can try school today," he suggested. Omega-Xis was surprised at his sudden change of mind. _Things might be getting interesting, it's about time!_

"Well that sounds great, better than your same old routine!" Omega-Xis laughed. Geo reacted with a glare. "Now I don't mean to be a nag, but what time would school start?" Geo glanced at the clock.

"7:15! If I don't hurry up, I'll be late for my first day!"

In a manner of minutes, he was changed and headed out the door. He sprinted towards Echo Ridge Middle School. By the school gate, students rushed in to the front doors and into their classrooms.

As he entered the front door, he noticed Luna and her lackeys by their lockers. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered to talk to them, but he was lost, and desperate times called for desperate measures.

Before he could greet one of them, Luna cut him to it. "Geo, what a surprise! You finally decided to show up to school! Come on, I'll show you to our classroom," she said, leading Geo, Bud and Zack to Room 8A.

_8th grade huh? I wonder how this might turn out.._

Upon entering, Geo noticed a crowd forming around the front of the classroom. Luna made her way through, to the teacher, as Geo waited patiently.

The students soon returned to their own seats, as the teacher attended to Geo, and Luna returned to her seat. "Well, it's certainly a surprise to have you here Geo. My name is Mr. Shepar. Looks like this is a special day. Another student is also joining this class as you are. You can take a seat behind Luna back there," he directed, pointing to the far end of the room.

Geo nodded, making his way through the classroom, but people didn't seem to pay him any attention. Instead, they seemed to be socializing with their peers, as if something out of the ordinary had happened.

_I wonder, what could have happened?_

Soon enough, Mr. Shepar was able to quiet down the classroom. "Today, is a very special day. Geo here, has joined our class, so I hope that you all will help him fit in nicely."

A couple of curious glances headed Geo's way, and he shyly stared down at his transer.

"We also have yet, another student attending this class, as you all may have heard." Immediately, whispers among the classroom were heard again.

"Hey, kid!" Omega-Xis whispered from the transer. Geo glanced down silently.

"What is it Mega?" he hastily replied.

"Who do you think this new student is?" he asked curiously.

"Do I look like I know? I barely know anyone in this class aside from Luna, Bud and Zack."

As Geo continued his talking with Omega-Xis, a female entered the room slowly. The silence in the room faded away, replaced with voices all over.

Omega-Xis seemed interested. "What's all the commotion?" he wondered. Geo shrugged, and glanced forward. Standing there was a pink headed girl, wearing a pink hoodie and lime green shorts, along with Mr. Shepar. She seemed to be quite nervous.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr. Shepar suggested.

The girl shyly spoke up. "Hi. My name is Sonia Strumm. I hope I can get to know you all." The whole class, for the most part seemed excited. Well, with the exception of Geo of course. He didn't seem as intrigued as his peers. _What's with all the hype? Oh right, she's famous and all...  
><em>

After calming down the class, Mr. Shepar turned to Sonia. "How about you sit next to the boy back there, it's his first day too. I have a feeling you two will get along just fine." Pouts were heard all around the room. Sonia nodded in agreement, and headed down the classroom to the end.

She took a seat, next to the brunette, whom was currently in a conversation with the FM-ian. Geo quickly turned his attention to the front of the room as Mr. Shepar began the class. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sonia glancing over at him. He felt uneasy, avoiding any eye contact.

_Why is she staring at **me**? _A sigh slipped from his mouth. She immediately turned back, with a hint of...dejection? Geo felt more uneasy than before, but he shook the feeling. It wasn't his concern...was it?

Omega-Xis stared in silence at the scene. Now wasn't the time for any remarks.

The day went by faster than usual, but Geo seemed fine with it. Sure, he enjoyed Mr. Shepar's lessons, but he felt the need to return to his normal routine once again.

As the bell ending the school day rang, Geo made his way over to the door, exiting the school. A snicker was heard from his transer. The brunette glanced down curiously. "What is it Mega?" he whispered.

Omega-Xis smirked. "School isn't half bad, huh kid?"

Geo shrugged. "I guess it is," he replied.

_I just can't shake the feeling about that girl. Why am I so concerned anyway?_

His thoughts were interrupted as a familiar girl bumped into him, falling in the process. She quickly got off of Geo, both blushing heavily. Geo could have sworn he heard a snicker from his transer._  
><em>

"I'm really sorry..I didn't mean to-"

Geo's mood changed. "It's alright, Sonia right?"

Her face brightened. "Yes, it is...and your name?" He paused for a moment.

"Geo...Geo Stelar." he replied quietly, picking up his transer from the floor. He turned to leave.

"Geo...wait," she called out.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering, if I could maybe...tag along? I thought maybe since we're both new, we could...get to know each other?"

Geo contemplated with Omega-Xis mentally on the decision, before giving the go ahead. "S-sure, I don't see why not, I guess," he nervously replied.

Sonia smiled brightly, as she walked alongside him. "So Geo, where do you live exactly?" she asked, deciding to spark up a conversation.

"Just the next street here," he pointed out. Her eyes widened.

"Hey, I live on the same street!" she replied excited. As they turned the corner on a new road, Geo noticed two men inspecting an SUV nearby. As Geo and Sonia neared closer, their identities were revealed. It was Aaron Boreal and what seemed to be an assistant of his.

"Hey Geo! What a pleasant surprise! Who is this with you?" Mr. Boreal called out.

"Hi Mr. Boreal, this is just a classmate of mine," he replied.

"Hi, my name is Sonia Strumm, sir," she introduced.

Mr. Boreal flashed a smile. "Quite the friend you have here Geo," he remarked. Sonia blushed. "Anyway, my name is Aaron Boreal, and this is my assistant Tom Dubius. We're just here inspecting this vehicle. We believe it had connections to the incident a few days ago."

_Yes, the rash of incidents that occurred..._

"Back to the topic, this is Tom, why not say hello?" he suggested.

"Oh, uh hello," he quietly greeted.

_I wonder what's up with him? He seems quite nervous..._

"Say, Geo. Why don't you head up to my lab tomorrow, you can bring your friend here over too. I think it'd be a great experience for you. What do you say?" he asked._  
><em>

Geo was about to decline the offer politely, when Sonia spoke up. "Sounds like fun, I'd love to go! How about it Geo?"

He sighed to himself and gave in. "Fine, I guess we can go."

Mr. Boreal smiled. "Alright then, I'll see you two tomorrow at 3:00 PM."

"Alright, Bye Mr. Boreal!"

"Bye kids!" he yelled back.

The two walked ahead, and after a few minutes, Sonia turned left to her house. "This is where I get off. Thanks for today Geo! I'll see you tomorrow!" she said.

"O-ok. Bye Sonia!" he called out, as she entered the door, disappearing out of sight.

Once the sight was clear, Omega-Xis left his transer, snickering.

Geo glanced at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Mega replied.

Geo sighed to himself. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

**That's the end of this chapter, hope you enjoyed! If I get enough reviews, I'll update as soon as I can, maybe next week? (Just a reminder again) Don't forget to click the review button BELOW. I need your feedback.  
><strong>


	4. AMAKEN

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, and as promised, here's the update! I do apologize for the LONG time for the update. This chapter, I hope is longer than the others, so I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to leave a review!  
><strong>

"Come on Omega-Xis, I have to meet Sonia at the Bus stop right about now!" **  
><strong>

The FM-ian sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm coming," he complied, getting into the transer. Geo grabbed it, walking out the door. Hope was at work at this time, so Geo locked up the door with his electronic key.

He headed down the street to the bus stop, to find Sonia standing there.

_I hope she's not the impatient type.._

"Sorry about that, did you have to wait?" he asked.

"No, it's fine. I just got here myself actually," she assured with a smile. Geo returned a smile dumbly. The bus arrived right then, and they boarded on. As the bus left for AMAKEN, Luna, Bud and Zack neared the bus stop, grins on their faces.

Her grin lowered back into a frustrated frown.

"I wonder what reason Geo and Sonia could possibly be going to AMAKEN for..." She pondered upon the thought, before turning to her friends. "Good job Zack overhearing the conversation Geo had yesterday. I say we follow them, this seems interesting..."

!

The bus slowed down to a halt, as Geo and Sonia got off at the AMAKEN bus stop. They were greeted by Mr. Boreal, who stood by the front gates. "Hello Geo, and Sonia. It's a pleasure to have you two."

The honk of a bus was heard, arriving at the AMAKEN stop.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you. I called for more buses to AMAKEN, as it's a school holiday. AMAKEN is quite busy on days like these," Mr. Boreal informed. Geo shifted over his sight to the bus stop. As if things couldn't have gotten worse, Luna and her lackeys approached the three.

"What a surprise. What are your names?" Mr. Boreal asked approaching them.

"My name is Luna Platz, and these two are Bud Bison and Zack Temple. We're classmates of Geo, and Sonia here and-"

"We're following them!" Bud blurted out without thinking. Luna gave him a death glare. "Bud!" She excused herself turning her attention on Mr. Boreal. "Actually, we just wanted have a look around AMAKEN. After all, it's a school holiday isn't it?"

"Yeah, she has a point!" Zack chimed in.

_Sure, you just happened to come to AMAKEN the same time we did. Why can't they just stop following me?_

Geo let out a sigh of annoyance.

_Great, just great.__  
><em>

Mr. Boreal, felt the tension, deciding to change the subject. "Alright, since you all know it's a school holiday, the tour for all of you will be free of charge!" he informed._  
><em>

Luna, Bud and Zack let out an excited cheer. "Thank you so much Mr. Boreal!"

"Alright then, let's all get started with the tour inside shall we?" They all nodded in response, following his lead. Just outside of the main building, Geo noticed a large Satellite Dish. "Hey, Mr. Boreal. What is that used for?" he asked.

Mr. Boreal smiled. "That's a Communicator I made to contact your Dad in space. It transmits Waves to Outer Space, and I hope that one day, your Dad will receive it, and send it back."

Geo merely nodded, continuing the tour. _Maybe, just maybe. My Dad might be in space somewhere..._

Omega-Xis, from his transer had overheard the conversation. "Hey kid, maybe there's still hope for your Dad.."

Geo nodded again, he felt much better now. Sonia watched from a distance, though she couldn't make out what Geo had been talking about to Mr. Boreal. Geo turned Sonia's way, and she immediately looked away. A red tint was evident on her face.

_Why am I blushing? _She shook her head of any thoughts as Geo and Mr. Boreal approached her. The tour continued on, as the group entered the main building entrance._  
><em>

Upon entering, the group aside from Aaron Boreal awed in sight of what they witnessed before their eyes. Mr. Boreal grinned at their reaction. He took notice of his assistant, Tom standing nearby. "Hey Tom! Could you come here for a second?"

Tom turned, and approached Mr. Boreal. "This is my assistant, Tom Dubius," he introduced. He studied his assistant's face, noticing his baggy eyes, possibly from deprived sleep.

"Are you alright Tom? You don't look well."

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me.."

Mr. Boreal appeared surprised. "Oh? Alright then, let's continue. The main exhibit is up ahead, so enjoy yourself. I have something I want to show you in my lab later. It's not open to the public yet," he informed.

The group nodded, heading towards the exhibit, leaving Mr. Boreal behind. Tom on his own, left for the lab, in a worried state.

!

Opening the door to the main lab, he closed it behind him. Once he was sure he was alone, he sat down on the chair, placing his forehead into the palms of his hands.

The door opened suddenly, much to the surprise of Tom. He quickly straightened his posture, as Mr. Boreal entered. "I didn't startle you did I?"

Tom shook his head. "No, it's alright," he lied.

Mr. Boreal nodded. "So Tom, how is your FlapPack progressing? Is your research all going smoothly?" he asked.

He frowned slightly. "...I'm not sure," he replied.

Aaron nodded. "I see, well don't push yourself too hard, alright? Now, I have to start heading home now." he took a few steps to the door, when he remembered something. Turning back to Tom, he spoke up. "I know it's kind of sudden, but I was wondering if you wanted to form a Brother Band with me?"

Tom was taken aback. "A...Brother Band? W-why would you suddenly..?"

Aaron let out a laugh. "Please don't take it the wrong way. It's just, I treasure making friends with people more than successes I may have at work."

Tom remained silent. _Maybe...maybe he won't betray me...but he mentioned showing his newest project...could it be? No, Aaron is a good person, he wouldn't do that to me..I think...I could..._

"I don't mind uh- forming a Brother Band," Tom agreed hesitantly. _  
><em>

"Really? Why don't we form one now?" Tom hesitated for a moment. He emptied any negative thoughts, before linking his transer with Aaron's. Once the linking finished, Aaron thanked Tom, and left the room.

Sitting back down, Tom sighed with relief. "I think...I can trust him."

A strange sound emerged from within the floor, and a being emerged from the floor, in the form of a swan.

Tom being shocked was an understatement. His expression showed no different than his thoughts.

"Please, do not feel threatened, my name is Cygnus," the being responded.

The frightened man backed up against the wall. "I know exactly how you feel, it hurts doesn't it?" the swan questioned.

_Just what is he talking about?_

"You have had a tragic experience in your past, have you not?"_  
><em>

Tom stood there astonished. "H-how do you-?"

"I just do, like I said, I know how you feel," he stated with pity.

"Yes...in fact, I have experienced something horrible.." he admitted. The swan being shook his head in false disdain.

"Come, tell me more about this tragic event."

Tom took the moment to recollect the memories of the past. "Well, it all started back when I was working in NAZA. Among my co-workers, I was named one of the best engineers, bringing many projects to success. There was only one problem. As a dedicated employee, the research was my life, and as a result-"

"You could never befriend anyone?"

"Yes, that was it." Cygnus frowned upon this.

"How lonely you must have been.."

"But...one person did in fact, reach out to me. He was my boss at the time, and he had asked to form a Brother Band with me. Of course, I had accepted the offer."

"You must have been so happy," the swan assumed.

"Yes, yes I had been. But, around the same time I had formed a Brother Band, I had been working on a project not yet known by the public. A few days after the Brother Band had been formed, the project was leaked into the public, and the one responsible, was my Boss himself. In fact, he even took entire credit over the project." Tom shook his head bitterly.

"In a way, he used you.." A tear slid from Tom's eyelids.

"After that, I quit NAZA, and soon met Aaron Boreal. Together, we began working here at AMAKEN, and I soon became his assistant. That's how I ended up here." The assistant lowered himself onto the chair, head onto his palms.

"Betrayal, is the essence of society. In this cruel world we live in, none can be trusted." Cygnus turned to face the other way, as a dark smirk formed over his beak. _At last, I shall recover the Andromeda Key..._

!**  
><strong>

Geo had never been more thrilled in his life. The one thing he really enjoyed in his life was the study of space, and here he was surrounded by a variety of astronomy exhibits._  
><em>

Nearby, Sonia giggled. _He's like a kid in a candy store.._

On the other area of the room, Luna and her lackeys were gazing at one of the satellite exhibits. "Wow, this is nifty!" exclaimed Zack. He pushed up the lenses on his face.

Bud leaned against the wall. "I can't believe we got free admissions here! The only thing that can make this even better is a nice juicy steak!"

"Is that all you think about Bud!?" Luna scolded.

Geo laughed approaching them, Sonia not too far behind. _He seems to be more open to us today. Maybe it's the exhibits? _Luna pondered.

Cutting her thoughts, came a voice from the speakers set around the room.

"Attention all visitors! We are proud to present the all new Space Sim, the real space simulator! The entrance is just east of the Exhibition room! Hurry now, and be the first to experience this exclusive event!"

Luna turned to the group. "What do you say we check out this Space Sim?" The response was the nodding of the entire group. Not long after, they were approached by Aaron.

"Hey kids! I'm on my way to the Space Sim exhibit, as I'll be the tour guide. Would you like to tag along?" Again, the responses were nods. They all followed Aaron, who headed for the entrance.

From afar on the Wave Road, stood a figure, covered by the shadows. He watched with interest, paying special attention to the brunette. "So that's Geo Stelar.." he whispered to himself. "He has yet to uncover his true power." With that, he disappeared from sight.

!

The walk to the Space Sim was rather shorter than Geo had expected, not that he had minded. A crowd had gathered there, eager to enter the new exhibit. Some people unsurprisingly took notice of _the_ Sonia Strumm who was standing next to Geo. Many pairs of eyes flew towards her, and she grunted. "The last thing I wanted was more attention..."

Geo inwardly sighed, louder than he had anticipated. Things might have just gone from bad - to worse.

**Well that's the end of this chapter, which took longer than anticipated. I'm also sorry it may seem short, but I'll make it up to you somehow. Until the next update which may not be for awhile as I've got 10th grade keeping me occupied, please REVIEW! It really shows your support, otherwise there would be no reason to continue for me really. It'll only take a few seconds below, and I can get your honest feedback. Thanks for your patience and support, until next time!**


	5. Enter Cygnus

**What's up readers? Back here with Chapter 5. I apologize for the long wait, but I think this is how the rest of the updates will be as well. I just don't have the time for this anymore, like I used to. Also, I've kind of lost the passion for writing recently, with my new hobby of programming. I'm not sure if I should put much time into this story, if I'm not getting support on this. I know it may be selfish, but I don't feel I should put my time into this if no one really reads my work. Don't get me wrong, I don't plan on discontinuing the story, but updates won't be as frequent as you may like. Anyway, enough of that. **

**As I stated in my previous update:  
><strong>

****To address a confusion that some people may have had, judging by some of the reviews: Some people thought that Geo had no idea about Sonia being a celebrity, at this point. He _does _in fact know this, but he doesn't care like an average person would. Remember, he is still keeping to himself.  
><strong>**

**Also, Sonia blushing in the previous chapter was _not_ a romantic hint, rather it was a hint of attraction (two different things at this point). This will escalate in time. As for a love triangle, it has already been considered and will be implemented later on. Just thought to clarify that up. I need to point out that Geo and his friends are in the 8th grade or the last year of middle school/elementary school. Not the fifth grade. I think I did mention this in a previous chapter, but I apologize for any confusions.**

**Anyway, without further ado, here is the chapter. R&R.  
><strong>

After what seemed like an hour to Geo, the crowd had finally eased to the news of Sonia being in the crowd. It confused him to no end; why people couldn't contain themselves upon seeing a celebrity. Of course, she _was _Sonia Strumm. Still, he sought no reason to treat her any differently than another average person. He shook his head, checking back into reality. He checked the status of Omega-Xis in his transer.**  
><strong>

Saying Sonia was annoyed at this point would have been an understatement. Why couldn't she just be left alone? The last thing she wanted was to be hassled by crazy fans. She was grateful that the excitement had eased down. Otherwise she would have completely lost it.

Minutes had passed, and it was no surprise that a few in the crowd became impatient.

"What's taking so long?" a few moaned.

To ease the situation, one of the exhibitors, came to address the meaning behind the long wait. "It seems there is a malfunction within the system. Our maintenance staff are working to find a solution. We apologize for the inconvenience."

An eruption of disappointment was heard from the room. The vast majority left the gathering, to spend some time by the other exhibits.

"It's too bad there's something wrong. I really wanted to see the new exhibit," Luna mumbled.

Mr. Boreal approached them. "The maintenance staff are finding the source of the problem as we speak. In the meantime, I'd like to show you my newest project. Would you like to tag along?"

All in agreement, they followed Mr. Boreal towards the west door. Little did they know, Tom was trailing behind in a worried state.

_Aaron said he would show them his new project...What if...what if this is a repeat of my past? No...Aaron wouldn't do that to me...would he?_

Ultimately, his doubts got the best of him, and he allowed himself to follow them to the lab.

!

The lab was scattered with papers across the desks, and a rather large engine sitting in the corner of the room. Aaron was never an organized person, and sometimes it embarrassed him.

"I apologize for the mess," Mr. Boreal spoke up scratching the back of his head.

Lurking behind the shadows of the lockers was Tom, having entered from the rear entrance. He listened intently. His breaths were short and shallow. What reason did he have to bring them all here? It all seemed so suspicious...

Aaron turned back to the group. "Now, there is a reason I have brought you all here. It's mainly to let you guys in on my newest project. It hasn't been publicly announced yet, so you will be the first to hear of it."

"Hey, what's that over there?"

Aaron followed the direction of Zack's finger.

"Ah, that. It's my latest invention. It hasn't been publicly announced, so I can't talk about it very loudly."

Tom's heart was beating faster by the minute. He silently prayed he wouldn't be heard. Gripping the collar of his jacket, he barely made out the words Aaron spoke.

"...pack...I created it..."

Tom's heart stopped. He froze in the spot.

_What did he just say!?_

_Did he just say FlapPack? He did, didn't he...?  
><em>

At that moment, all the trust, sense of loyalty he had to Aaron seemed to shatter, replaced with a void. His face held distortion and confusion. He rushed out the back door silently, yet swiftly.

Zack widened his eyes after several moments. "Oh, I get it. So this is a new rocket and booster pack."

Aaron nodded with a smile. "Precisely, and this is still in its prototype phase. I'm planning to unveil it soon."

Sonia studied the room carefully, and she took note of a rather peculiar piece of equipment hanging off the wall. "What would that happen to be?"

"That, is my assistant's latest project. He calls it a FlapPack. It still has to be unveiled, so make sure you all stay quiet about this."

!

The remorseful face he held was on the verge of breaking down. How could he have been so stupid? He was a fool for ever thinking that he could trust anyone ever again after being previously betrayed.

_W-what do I do now...?_

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you..."

He snapped his face up. There, was the floating bird he had come to know as his _friend_. It came across his mind as to why he was still here.

"Oh, Cygnus..." he mumbled.

"It's just as I have foretold. Betrayal is truly the essence of society. One succeeds off of another's effort." He turned his gaze from the assistant to the shadows. A twisted look plagued him.

_It's just as I have planned..._

W-what can I do?" he pleaded.

"It's simple," he stated, brushing his feathers. "Punish he who has betrayed you."

Tom blinked. "P-punish? Mr. Boreal?"

A hint of blood red filled the being's eyes before fading away.

"Of course, with my powers, we can show him the true meaning of pain. Come, release the darkness within you!"

!

The group had arrived back just in time for the re-opening of the SpaceSim. Following the temporary closing of the attraction, the vast majority left off for the other attractions, while a minority remained behind in hopes of being first to enter when it re-opened.

"We would now like to announce the re-opening of the SpaceSim! Please follow your designated tour guides and remain in their company at all times. Thank you."

A wave of visitors filed in line, with Geo and the others managing to get a place near the entrance, much to Mega's relief. Apparently, he was considered the _impatient _type according to humans. Not that he really cared anyway.

The tour guide was joined by Mr. Boreal, as space suits were handed out accordingly. Within minutes, everyone was ready to enter the SpaceSim. The doors opened on cue, as the crowd of tourists flooded into the room. Somehow, the main tour guide was able to get the attention of everyone.

"We will begin the tour shortly, everyone can take a look around, but be sure not to stray too far."

Geo and the group floated over to each of the planets, one by one, making remarks here and there. Occasionally, Bud slipped in something about food, and Zack, a fact none of them seemed to know. Geo was having so much fun, it came to a surprise to him that time went by so fast. Soon, the tour guide called upon the entire group for the main tour.

"How is everyone enjoying themselves? What do you think about this exhibit?"

Replies varied, from positive comments, to the minor pessimistic remarks. They were all interrupted by the sight of hundreds of shooting stars, passing above them.

The tour guide took note as well. "Look at those shooting stars! Aren't they just so romantic?"

Geo was expressionless and Omega-Xis almost hurled. Sonia and Luna on the other hand were enjoying the moment. Typical girl reactions.

_I wonder what they must taste like... _Bud thought in his mind. Zack stared at his large friend and gave him a funny look. He knew all too well what was going on in Bud's mind.

"Next, I would like to show everyone this, the-"

"Swan Dance," a voice interrupted.

"Yes, the Swan Dance-wait! We don't have anything like that! Who was that...?"

"Over here," the voice directed.

The group turned towards the voice. What they found surprised them all.

"Tom!?" Aaron called out, his eyes widening in realization. Indeed, Tom was standing right there, with a scowl on his face. It didn't seem natural on his face, holding a much more spiteful look.

"But how? There's no oxygen in here!" Mr. Boreal stated.

"I have been reborn, Tom is no longer my name..." With that, he lifted one hand in the air, as a blinding flash consumed the SpaceSim. The shades of white cleared out within moments and much to their surprise, Tom was no longer there. A human resembling a bird stood atop the station.

Luna screamed in horror, as did several others. "What is that!?" Sonia questioned with a trembling finger.

"I, am Cygnus Wing," he spoke in a voice matching Tom's.

Omega-Xis growled. "I should have known...!"

"What is it Mega?" Geo whispered secretively.

The alien paused for a few moments thinking with a hard face before giving his reply.

"It's Cygnus!"

Geo gulped. "Cygnus?"

"He's one of the FM-ian's sent to retrieve the Andromeda key. He must have taken control of Tom," he explained.

_Great, it hasn't been a week and I'm hit with another one. Things just can't get any worse... _

Who was he kidding? Of course they would.

Omega-Xis nearly jumped, sensing an unusual amount of energy from Cygnus Wing. It felt too similar...almost as if he had felt this energy before...

"Swan Dance!"

Omega-Xis flinched.

"Kid, cover your eyes!" the alien ordered. Geo complied rapidly, without thinking much about it. A flash swept over the room, as many turned their eyes toward Cygnus Wing. He appeared to be dancing, in a very odd manner. Several people looked confused, and others couldn't help but laugh. As ridiculous as it may have seemed, Luna was taken by surprise, as were the others.

"What the-" Luna yelped, "I-I can't move myself anymore! My body is moving on it's own!"

She wasn't the only one. All across the room, everyone was dancing as Cygnus Wing had only a minute ago.

"What the-?" Geo stared quizzically.

"No time! Let's pulse in before he notices!" Omega-Xis barked.

Geo nodded.

_I just hope the others will be fine..._

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar! On The Air!"

The two came together and bonded as the light brightened. Geo's eyes were closed as they appeared on the Wave Road. They opened momentarily, and the view was now a pink tint. His visor drew up a bunch of schematics, which he ignored. He balled his hand into a fist, getting a feel of the armor. The sound of Omega-Xis poured into his ears.

"Kid, we don't have much time. Those friends of yours, their very lives depend on our success. Do you understand that?"

Geo nodded. He never knew Omega-Xis could ever have been capable of being this serious. Not that it mattered. He had all the reason to be serious.

"Of course. Let's get going then."

His response was a nod. Megaman sprinted across the Wave Roads towards the distance.

!

From afar, EM beings watched in interest, cloaked by shadows.

"So...that's the blue bomber,** Megaman** is it?"

"Indeed. It's come to my attention that he has become a nuisance recently."

"Do not worry. The time will come when we reveal ourselves. For now...we will wait and watch his destiny unfold."

Megaman halted abruptly. Omega-Xis turned to Geo.

"That's strange...I could have sworn I felt an unusual presence nearby.."

Geo glanced around. His visor scanners were unable to pick up any anomalies in the area.

"Must be your imagination. Let's get going," he replied.

"Right!"

**Well, that's the end of this update. Leave a review, I'd like to see some support from the readers. The next update might not come for awhile though. Anyway, until next time.**


	6. When Birds Attack

**I'm back, and with chapter 6. It took some time, but it's finally done. Please review, and let me know what you're thinking of my story so far. Enjoy the chapter.**

Geo within the suit of armor was panting. He clenched his knees, motioning for Omega-Xis to give him a moment. It had been a long way to the Station EM transmitter, and Geo hadn't run like that in a long time. Especially since the others depended on him. Time was slipping through his grasp, he didn't have much time, but there was still a chance to stop Cygnus Wing. If only he could catch his breath faster...

Omega-Xis glanced over to his partner. He was panting, heavily. "What's wrong Geo?"

The brunette gave him an odd look. Wasn't it obvious enough? "I'm tired Mega. Unlike you, _I'm_ actually moving this suit of armor."

Omega-Xis smirked. His face became more serious.

"No time for whining kid, we have to stop Cygnus and Tom," he reminded. Geo nodded. Now wasn't the time for remarks. It was the time for action.

"So, what do we do exactly? It's been some time since we last did this," Geo asked, as clueless as ever.

Okay he admitted it. He wasn't the exactly great at remembering things. Besides, he had more important things to worry about, such as...well never mind.

"You've forgotten already?" Omega-Xis sighed. "We literally have to jump straight into the EM transmitter portal."

"Oh, right," Geo remembered. He remembered all too well. The previous experience had been what Omega-Xis deemed thrilling. Geo begged to differ. If it wasn't for him being an EM being, he would have surely taken a great hit from the blow. Things were different now though. At least he knew he could trust Omega-Xis this time.

"Ready kid? We don't have much time, so let's go."

Geo gave the all clear, as he leaped forward towards the transmitter, eyes shut. It was a matter of moments, before he fell to the solid ground with a thud. He immediately opened his eyes, pulling himself up. Geo saw a system of networks just as last time, but it's theme was that of space. Of course, it made sense that it was like that. He glanced around the large network, and saw no trace of Cygnus Wing.

The area was large, and it could take some time until they found the FM-ian and his host.

"Damn it. Patience was never my strongest suit. Let's start searching then. We can start by heading down _that_ path," he suggested, motioning Geo in a specific direction. Geo nodded.

"Good idea."

_Hang on guys. Everything will be fine soon._

!

"Still no sight of that coward Cygnus. This might take longer than I anticipated," Omega-Xis muttered. Geo's brows furrowed. He continued walking in one direction, hoping for a sign, or something that would provide a better navigational sense for the two. He was thinking to himself for a moment, until upon instinct, he leaped back several yards. An exploding star impacted with the ground, crackling into tiny bits of data.

Geo had been taken by surprise, and shot his face up to get a look at the assailant.

"What the-"

"How dare you insult master Cygnus?" the duck-like beings spoke.

Geo was surprised at this. "W-what? They can talk?"

"Silence! We are the Quacky Lackies. We are the loyal servants of Lord Cygnus."

Omega-Xis caught on quickly. "Oh, I've heard of you guys. Something about a bunch of noisy ducks..."

The ducks went from light yellow to red within moments, their faces fuming.

"Ducks? Ducks!? Did you just say DUCKS!? You insolent fool! We are beautiful swans!" they retorted.

"But you're not even remotely white," Geo explained, but they wouldn't have it.

"Stay out of this!" the leader quacked, hurtling a giant star towards Megaman. He jumped back before it impacted.

_There's just no use, they're in denial._

"Geo, we don't have time to deal with these ducks, we have to find Cygnus," Omega-Xis whispered.

"Agreed, but how?"

A pause followed, before his reply. "...I'm not sure actually," Omega-Xis confessed.

The ducks were only the servants of Cygnus. Obviously, they only held a fraction of their master's power. If they were unable to deafeat the ducks, then what hopes could they have in defeating Cygnus himself?

"Quit mumbling you fools! _We_ are your opponents!" With that, a barricade of stars hurtled toward the blue bomber, crashing into tiny shards. They pierced the armor, causing Geo to flinch.

"Damn, that hurt," Geo moaned. Omega-Xis gave him a look. It definitely wasn't a comforting one.

"Quit complaining, and fight back!"

_Easy for you to say.._

Geo nodded, engaging in his fighting stance.

"Gatling Gun! Take this!" With that, a large Gatling Gun formed where Omega-Xis previously was. He took aim, and blasted at the flock of birds in the sky. They fled in different directions, frantically avoiding the bullets. With luck, he managed to blast one of the ducks out of the air. It plummeted down, and exploded into tiny bits of data.

The ducks were enraged now. They flew towards Megaman, knocking him down in the process. He managed to pick himself up, grunting.

_Not good, better try a different tactic..._

Omega-Xis had an idea suddenly.

_Hey kid, let's use that Radar Missile of yours. There's no way they can escape that!_

Geo nodded, it was their best shot.

"Radar Missiles! See if you can dodge these!" A launch cannon formed over his right arm, and out blasted a dozen rockets, heading full speed towards their intended targets. The flock evaded the missiles narrowly, only to be hit by them seconds later. Upon impact, they exploded into tiny bits, screaming in agony.

"L-Lord Cygnus! Forgive us...!"

The dust from the explosions cleared soon after. Omega-Xis chuckled.

"Well, now that they are out of the way, we can finally head for Cygnus."

!

"It's only a matter of time before you run out of Oxygen. Enjoy your last moments," Tom yelled out. Aaron struggled, as his body refused to acknowledge his own commands. He was panting now, and he was gasping for air within his suit.

"W-Why are you doing this Tom? You need to come to your senses!"

Cygnus Wing retorted with a cruel look of bitterness. "You only brought this on yourself." Aaron stared back, wide eyed. What was that supposed to mean? He thought back to everything he had done in the past few days, but nothing stood out that would have angered his assistant.

"What do you mean?" Aaron questioned.

Cygnus Wing glared at Aaron. "Don't play stupid. I heard you claiming that the FlapPack was _your _invention!"

Sonia, Luna, Bud and Zack overheard their conversation, and spoke up.

Sonia shook her head. "No, you've got it all wrong!"

"He was claiming credit for his rocket and booster pack," Luna explained.

"He gave you the credit for your FlapPack invention!" Zack piped in. Bud yelled out in agreement.

"Silence! I will not have any of your lies! Prepare for your demise!"

"Not so fast!" A voice cried out, as a series of lightning fast blasts crippled the bird being. Cygnus Wing let out a agonizing scream, falling to the ground. The blue bomber appeared after the smoke cleared, with Omega-Xis shining his signature grin.

"I couldn't possibly let you have all the fun, _Cygnus_," Omega-Xis jeered. Cygnus Wing scowled, picking adjusting himself back onto his feet. Cygnus appeared next to Tom within moments.

"Ah, the traitor. How convenient that you show up at this crucial time. I must say though, you have a_ poor _choice of a host," he retorted smugly.

"You won't be saying that after you've been deleted."

"We'll see about that. Tom, let's show these two how powerful you are," he commanded. Cygnus Wing prepared his fighting stance at this.

"I'll show you two just how painful betrayal is!" He let out his battle cry, before rushing forward. Megaman flipped backwards narrowly avoiding Cygnus Wing. He landed on his two hands, flipping once more and stood on his feet. The attack worried Geo. The EM bird's speed was incredible. He was definitely more agile than Taurus Fire.

As Cygnus Wing flew back for another round, Geo prepared his Mega Buster. He fired dozens of shots at a rapid pace, hoping he would land some hits. The bird being dodged gracefully, speeding up his flight as he approached Geo.

"Kid, watch out!" Omega-Xis warned. Luckily, Geo had enough time to react._  
><em>

"Barrier 100!" He summoned a purple barrier around his body, moments before Cygnus Wing's beak clashed into him. The impact, send Megaman hurtling back. He glanced down at his chest, as data poured out. A searing hot pain confronted him. He clenched his teeth, fighting back the injury.

_Not good. If this keeps up, we'll both be deleted._

"Change of tactic, let me handle the fighting Geo", Omega-Xis commanded. Geo complied almost immediately. He felt the tension of control leave his grasp. The FM-ian was in charge of his body now.

The bird FM-ian charged back again, at an immense velocity. Megaman leaped forward, latching onto the bird's body, much to its surprise. He fired several buster shots directly through Cygnus Wing, causing the FM-ian to shriek out in pain. Megaman loosened his grasp and landed to the ground. Cygnus landed with a crash, as smoke arose.

The EM bird's wounds healed within moments. "He-hehe. Not bad, Omega-Xis," Cygnus chuckled.

Omega-Xis snarled. "Shut it you duck, or I'll be happy to shut it for you. After I finish you and the other FM-ians off, Cepheus is next on the list."

Cygnus laughed hysterically. "So, still holding on to a certain grudge Omega-Xis?"

Geo was puzzled. What did he mean by that? Did something happen that provoked Omega-Xis to come to Earth?

"What are you talking about Mega?"

Omega-Xis remained silent. Cygnus gave him an odd look. "Oh, so you haven't told him?"

The FM-ian shook his head. "We don't have time for this, the others are depending on us!"

Geo snapped back to reality with that reminder.

_Right, we need a plan to beat Cygnus, and fast._

Cygnus Wing extended his wings. "Take this!" A series of razor sharp feathers locked onto the blue bomber at an incredible speed. Megaman dodged them, almost taking in the full impact. They swooped around, toward their intended target.

"Impact in 5 seconds!" Omega-Xis warned Geo.

"Acknowledged, I'm working on it," Geo replied.

"Gatling Gun!"

Geo fired a barrage of bullets toward the feathers, destroying them in the process.

_That was too close for comfort._

Cygnus Wing shook off the dust from his wings. Cygnus was now feeling a sense of impatience. "Though I'll admit this has been fun, I think it's time we crush these fools, what do you say Tom?"

Cygnus Wing nodded. "Time to finish you off!" He aimed his sharp beak at Megaman, preparing for his attack.

_This-this is it. Our final chance to end this, let's make it count._

"This is your end!"

The EM bird rushed forward, and Geo felt his opponent's power in it's full.

"Let's do this Mega!"

Omega-Xis nodded.

Geo summoned his attack at that moment. "Stun Knuckle!" A large yellow fist took place over Megaman's right arm. He pulled back, awaiting Cygnus Wing. At the exact moment before the anticipated impact, he lunged upward, smashing the knuckle into his enemy's beak. Cygnus Wing cried out, flying up. Megaman proceeded to the second part, that would finish the battle. Using his strength, he took a giant leap upward and summoned his final attack.

"Strike Edge!" A shiny yellow electric sword appeared over Geo's right arm. Using it, he slashed Cygnus Wing in half. The electric aspect took effect, stunning the EM being completely. He crashed to the ground, as data poured out of his body. He grunted, lifting himself up.

_Damn you Omega-Xis..._

!

The others had stopped spinning, and were now able to control their bodies freely. They all cheered, taking notice of the blue bomber on the monitor.

Luna stared wide-eyed.

_I-it's him again...it's Megaman!_

Sonia was confused. "Who's that?"

Luna turned to her. "He's Megaman, he saved me the other day."

Bud overheard their conversation. He looked down, remembering the events of the other day. So, it was the same being that had defeated him. He had mixed feelings. Bud was grateful that he had been saved, but he couldn't deny that he felt a pang of jealousy when Luna said his name _that _way. He shook his head of the thoughts.

Aaron turned his attention to Tom. "Can you hear me Tom? Please, listen to me!"

"What do you possibly have to say to me Aaron?"

Mr. Boreal shook his head. "I think we have a misunderstanding here," he informed. "I would never steal anyone's invention."

"Please, don't speak anymore of your pitiful lies.. I heard you were bragging to them about the FlapPack."

It was Luna's turn to speak up. "No, no! You've got it all wrong!"

"Mr. Boreal told us the FlapPack was _your _invention! Not his!" Zack exclaimed.

"He even praised your work!" Sonia added.

"I-I see what's going on. You are all banding up against me," Tom acknowledged.

Aaron couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like Tom was rejecting anything he said.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"Fine...remove your helmet, here and now..."

Everyone jumped at his order.

"W-what!?" Mr. Boreal was beyond confused.

The assistant was wildly shaking her head. "That's outrageous!"

Cygnus Wing motioned for them to quiet down. "What if I were to tell you that I filled this place with Oxygen earlier. Would you believe me?"

No one responded.

"As I thought, none of you trust me..."

Aaron spoke up.

"Alright, I'll do it. Only because I trust you Tom.."

Sonia tried to stop him. "But Mr. Boreal! You can't do that!"

Aaron nodded his head. "I have to, so he can trust me."

Mr. Dubius had his doubts. After all, there was to way he would comply. It was just too hard to believe.

Despite the objections, he reached for his helmet, and tugged on it. It came off with ease. Everyone expected him to gasp for air, but he remained fine.

_Unbelievable..._

"Tom was telling the truth after all. The Oxygen is a bit thin though," he laughed.

The assistant couldn't believe how wrong she had been.

"But why Aaron? Why did you do it...?"

"It's because I trust you Tom," he replied.

"...You trust me!?"

"You risked your own life based on trust?"

"The Tom I knew would never lie to me like that. I'll say it as many times as it needs to be told. I trust you Tom. So please...trust in me as well!"

Cygnus was shaking. "Don't listen to him Tom," he tried to reason. "He's trying to trick you again."

"Tom, do you understand why BrotherBands exist?"

"They're useful. Isn't that the only reason...?"

Aaron shook his head, smiling. "No Tom, you're wrong. It's because relationships are the essence of society."

"...!"

"Nngh, no he's a liar!" Cygnus snarled.

"I know what happened in your past, so I understand why you lost faith in society. But please, don't think that betrayal is the only thing in this world."

Cygnus grew frantic. "Don't listen to him! Betrayal is all there is!"

"Look around you and you will see that this world isn't such a bad place. So please Tom, believe in the good of this world!"

Cygnus was now losing grip of Tom. "No...No!"

"Nngh...Aaaaahhhhh!"

A flash of light consumed him, and when it cleared, Tom was all that remained. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"It's all over kid. We've defeated Cygnus."

"Tom, are you okay? Tom!"

"Don't worry about him Geo, he'll be fine. We should get out of here before things get out of hand."

"Good idea Mega."

With that, he pulsed out. Luna and a couple others took notice of it.

"W-wait! Megaman, where are you going?"

"He's gone..." Sonia mumbled. She looked around herself. "I just realized, where's Geo?"

On cue, he arrived in his suit. He was lucky that he managed to slip away unseen.

"I'm right here Sonia," he replied. She smiled acknowledging he was in good condition.

!

Mr. Dubius woke up a few hours later. Although he couldn't remember all the details, he could remember what Aaron had told him. He swore to himself that he would never again lose faith in society. It was now late in the evening and Mr. Boreal walked the group out of AMAKEN.

"Again, I apologize for putting you guys in danger like that."

They all shook their heads. "Don't worry about it Mr. Boreal. We're all fine. It wasn't your fault anyway."

"In any case, we had a lot of fun!" Sonia said.

"Yeah, thanks for the invitation," Geo added.

"It was pleasure. Well, I'll be seeing you all soon I presume?"

"Of course."

"Yeah."

"Count me in."

"Sure."

"I'd love to."

They exchanged farewells and the group of five made their way home. Luna began the trip by remarking over Megaman. Sonia listened by her side, while Zack and Bud were engaged in their own conversation. Geo felt uneasy that Luna was talking about him in the way she was, but he knew he would get over it eventually.

"Today wasn't all that bad, huh Geo?"

Geo smiled to himself. He stared into the sky. The stars were starting to appear as the sun set.

"Much better than I had previously anticipated."

For the first time in what seemed like forever, life seemed great for him. He was more comfortable with his group of friends. _Friends_, a word that once seemed so distant before, but he could use it now more than ever.

Omega-Xis snickered. Geo was reminiscing again.

At that point, Geo wondered what would happen in the days still to come.

**That's the end of this chapter. It took some time, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review below, I would really appreciate it. Thanks and until next time.**


End file.
